


lucky

by pineappleplushies



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Dry Humping, Grinding, Library Sex, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, i guess, im just transferring this over from my wattpad, makoto doesnt know how to keep it in his pants, neither does togami, oh boy here come the tags, slight fluff afterwards, uhhhhhhhhhh yeah i think that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappleplushies/pseuds/pineappleplushies
Summary: in which the Ultimate Lucky Student is head-over-heels for a certain heir, and it just so happens that the heir feels the same way.alternatively titled i have finally escaped wattpad have some porn
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	1. naegi rolls a nat 20 on seduction

how could he let this happen?  
togami?  
really?  
sure, he never really had the best taste in potential romantic partners- (that much he could admit,) but he had standards, god damn it!

well, he liked to think he had standards, anyways.

makoto naegi strode down the second-floor hallway of Hope's Peak Academy, heading for the library. he had told hagakure that he was going to get a book to read- although he just wanted a chance to chat with byakuya, if he was really being honest with himself. heh- kind of pathetic, wasn't it?

soon, he arrived at his destination, taking a small moment to smooth his hair and compose himself.  
for good measure, he checked his appearance in the reflection of one of the many metal panels covering the windows of the school.

alright, here we go.

casually, he opened up the door to the library, walking in and taking a seat near the heir. byakuya, whilst visibly annoyed with this interruption to his reading, uttered a simple hello, and returned to his book without another word. yeah, he expected as much.

after a moment, makoto suddenly registered that, wait, was togami wearing a t-shirt?  
whilst that wouldn't be out of the ordinary for any normal person, seeing a person like him wearing such clothing was surprising.

but dear god, was it cute as anything.

somehow, just seeing him wearing that simple article of clothing did absolutely awful, filthy things to his thoughts.  
how desperately he wanted to slide his hands under byakuya's shirt, trace every inch of his torso, line his stomach with kisses, hear the blonde moan and squirm beneath him-  
jesus christ, makoto. keep it together, it's just a t-shirt.  
he averted his eyes, but not before togami noticed his staring.

"and what exactly, may i ask, are you looking at?"

shit.

answering his own question, he quickly followed up with,

"just because i'm wearing this- thing, doesn't mean i've sunk down to your level. i simply didn't have any better clean clothes to put on for the time being."

as if to torture makoto further, byakuya stretched, arms up in the air, exposing a small bit of his stomach as the shirt lifted with him.  
dear god, he could die right now.

"i would appreciate it if you ceased staring." he said harshly.

the frizzy-haired brunette jolted back to reality. "Yea-yeah- right, of course."  
a couple more minutes passed by, and it was becoming increasingly obvious that makoto was still sneaking glances at the taller boy, silently fantasizing.

byakuya sighed exasperatedly.  
"you keep looking at me. why?"

a light blush crept across makoto's face at the question.  
maybe because you're so goddamn handsome, and all i wanna do right now is fuck you senseless over this desk?  
"i dunno- i'm just uh- spaced out, s' all."

"yes, and i assume 'spacing out' involves you giving me bedroom eyes every four seconds?"

oh fuck.

"er- i, um, that wasn't- i wasn't-"  
great response there, makoto, now your crush thinks your a total perv. way to go.

it was at this moment makoto saw the slight ghosting of pink coming over togami's cheeks. he couldn't possibly- could he?

"yes, of course, my mistake."  
the sarcasm in that sentence was not even remotely subtle.

they sat in silence for awhile. togami, despite his apparent disliking for naegi's glances, almost seemed to be trying to get a reaction out of the shorter male. every once in a while, he'd put a hand up his shirt, and scratch his chest just a little too slowly, or he'd let out quiet groans while stretching that sounded borderline sexual.  
It was just makoto's imagination, right?  
right.  
jesus christ almighty. he really was a pervert.

and then he noticed the well- for lack of a better word- tent in byakuya's pants.  
needless to say, the brunette goddamn lost it.


	2. togami embraces his inner twink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two idiots bangin' it out in the archive. yeah. that's about it.

a warm, almost unbearable heat began to well up from somewhere inside makoto, and his face went red as an apple on a bright fall morning. his brain had completely short circuited, the only words he could seem to produce came out in unintelligible splutters.  
a smug smile spread across the heir's face, seemingly satisfied with the job he'd done.

"what's got you so worked up?" byakuya asked, even as an unmistakable tremor emerged in his frame.

makoto tensed. what's got me so worked up? he couldn't be serious.  
his face flushed yet deeper, eyebrows furrowed.

and with that, byakuya knew he'd won. it was time to strike.  
only lending a short glance to naegi's growing- problem, he spoke once again, his voice practically dripping with innuendo.  
"feeling a little bothered, are we, naegi?"

holy fuck, makoto couldn't take it anymore.

he lunged towards byakuya, greedily kissing and nipping at the heir's lips.  
he just barely registered the ever-present security camera in the room, watching his every move- yet, in the moment, he really couldn't bring himself to give a shit. there were more important matters at hand right now.

more important things, he thought, like the absolutely beautiful noises that the blonde currently encircled in his arms was making. and hot damn, did he want to hear more of those. lucky for him, byakuya was quick to help him with that particular need. the taller boy gently pulled makoto's lips onto his neck, uttering a quiet, "please."

the brunette was happy to comply with this request.

he pressed gentle kisses to togami's neck, taking note of which spots made the heir shudder and gasp. he could spend quite awhile like this- hell, he could spend all day just absolutely spoiling the boy with kisses. unfortunately, togami was not as patient.

byakuya reached down to tend to his angrily twitching member, only to be stopped by naegi.   
his hand was pinned to the table, the shorter boy only momentarily pausing his barrage of neck-kisses to speak.  
"needy, hmm?"  
togami tried to scowl, but his cheeks betrayed his expression, and bloomed a bright crimson when makoto returned to attacking his neck.  
"i don't- mh- have all day, you know... i'm a (fuck, there-) busy man-"  
what a dork.

naegi removed his lips from togami, gesturing for him to get up. the heir unconsciously whimpered at the loss of the brunette's mouth, but still nodded obediently and did what was asked of him.

makoto pulled byakuya into the archive, shutting the door cautiously before slamming him up against a bookshelf. in all seriousness, such a short boy pinning togami like this looked kind of silly, but good god, that did not matter when naegi's hands roamed down to the blonde's hips. the boy teasingly dipped his thumbs just below the waistline of togami's pants, tracing affectionate circles into the warm skin underneath them.

this piqued the interest of the heir's neglected dick, as evidenced by the aroused twitch it gave in response to naegi's gesture.  
shit, that was hot.  
the brunette considered giving into togami's growing desperation and touching him, but decided against it in favor of rutting agonizingly slow against the front of byakuya's pants.

"nf- oh shitshitshit fuck, naegi-"  
byakuya cried with relief, hands tangling themselves in the other boy's curly locks of hair.   
"more, more, please god more-"  
how could makoto refuse?  
the shorter boy began to grind against the heir faster, earning sobs and moans from him with each roll of his hips.

it never really occurred to naegi that byakuya togami, heir to boundless fortune, leader of a business empire, the ultimate affluent progeny, would be a weeper in bed.   
although, he wasn't complaining- truthfully, he found it kind of hot.

at this point, byakuya was practically begging for the lucky student to go faster- makoto was happy to do so, of course.

"i'm gonna have to lay you down on the floor, okay byakuya?"

the blonde, trembling with arousal, eagerly obliged.


	3. the thrilling conclusion (or something like that)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post-nut cuddling is good but was i too lazy to write it? yes

togami shakily laid himself on the floor of the archive, careful to not bump his head into the many boxes scattered about. naegi stood for a moment to drink the sight in: he'd never seen byakuya this utterly wrecked before.

makoto kneeled in between the heir's thighs, hitching the taller boy's legs up onto his shoulders. he pressed a quick kiss to byakuya's neck before resuming, the rolling of his hips now sloppy and uneven as both boys' desperation grew.

as the pace increased, togami's hips began to uncontrollably buck, so lost in his pleasure that he'd abandoned all semblance of composure.   
a lewd babble started to pour out of the taller boy's mouth, an indescribable heat pooling in his stomach.

"god, that feels so good, i'm so close, i'm so fucking close, don't stop..!  
fuck, naegi—!"

byakuya's voice raised to a soft whine as he came- hips spasming, eyes rolling back, cum seeping through the front of his pants. this image alone made naegi orgasm not a moment later, the boy clutching togami's legs before collapsing on top of him.

even with exhaustion setting in, togami somehow found the energy to snark. "wow, I didn't know you had it in you. i'm impressed."

"mm, the noises you were making sounded more than just impressed..."  
naegi retorted, sweetly kissing the blonde.  
"c'mon, let's go clean up. we better take our undergarments to the laundry room so they don't get, uh, stained."  
the heir frowned.  
"what would i care? i'd like to rest, thank you very much."

"i'll let you cuddle with me in my room if you get up!"  
with that offer, how could byakuya refuse?  
"alright, only for you."

needless to say, makoto felt like the luckiest person in the world right then.


End file.
